Without A Soul Brother
by Hana.Jasumin
Summary: Boboiboy menemukan sebuah kalung, dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah kehidupan dimana saudaranya yang hidup tanpa jiwa itu tinggal, Mereka akan membantu Boboiboy untuk mendapatkan cintanya.
1. Chapter 1

" _Kita semua itu kembar, namun kau beruntung. Kau lahir dengan jiwa bukan seperti kami, yang lahir hanya dengan Roh. Tanpa jiwa."_

 _._

" _Kami akan selalu berada disampingmu, Karena kita adalah Saudara."_

 _._

 **Disclamer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios Sdn Bhd**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, No Super Power dll,dan masih banyak banget kesalahan saya. Kagak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mimpi itu seakan benar-benar nyata. Jam menunjukan pukul 00:18, masih sangat malam untuknya terbangun hari ini.

Ia mengucek matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, tidak mungkin jika itu adalah sinar lampu, keadaan sungguh gelap dikamarnya saat ini.

Boboiboy beranjak mendekati cahaya tersebut,

Cahaya itu berasal dari lemari kamarnya, padahal didalam lemari itu hanya terdapat buku-buku pelajaran tahun lalu. Kenapa cahayanya bisa seterang ini?

Perlahan ia mulai membukanya, terlihat sebuah tumpukan buku lama yang tersusun rapi. Cahaya itu semakin terang. Ia mencari sumber dari cahaya itu dari dalam lemari tuanya.

"Sejak kapan kotak hitam ini ada disini?" Tanya Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil kotak hitam yang bercahaya itu, Apa isinya? Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri tidak tau kotak apa itu?

Dari pada penasaran, ia mulai membukanya. Cahaya itu perlahan hilang, Karena keadaan gelap sekarang, Boboiboy akhirnya menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Ternyata hanya sebuah kalung perak ini,"Boboiboy menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri.

Kalung itu benar-benar bagus, dengan sebuah lambang petir yang sama dengan zip yang ada di jaket yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari.

Ia mengelus lambang itu.

Boboiboy terkejut, cahaya yang mengganggunya itu kembali lagi, namun kini lebih terang. ia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya dibalik lengannya agar bisa menghindari cahaya tersebut.

Namun dalam sekejap cahaya itu hilang.

"Boboiboy!" Seorang memanggil namanya, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa orang itu.

"Hey, aku disini." Ucap seseorang itu. Boboiboy terkejut.

Ia melihat sosok Bayangan menyerupai dirinya.

"Si ... siapa kau?" Tanya Boboiboy, kakinya bergetar. Sedangkan yang ditanyai kini berjalan dan menduduki kursi dengan santainya.

"Aku Taufan." Jawabnya santai.

"Taufan?"

"Ya, dan yang dibelakangmu itu ..." Ucapan Taufan terputus disaat ada seseorang yang lain memotong perkataannya.

"Hai aku Api." Ujarnya dari belakang Boboiboy, hal itu membuat Boboiboy terkejut.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa terdapat 5 bayangan aneh didepannya saat ini.

"Si ... siapa kalian? Kenapa wajah kalian mirip sepertiku?" Tanya Boboiboy,

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku Api dan dia Taufan, dan dia ..." Perkataan Api terputus oleh bayangan yang lain.

"Aku Gempa, dan ini Air. dan yang memakai pakaian bergaris merah itu Halilintar." Jelas Gempa.

"Api, Taufan, Gempa, Air, Halilintar?" Boboiboy menyebut nama mereka satu persatu.

Dan kelima bayangan itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa wajah kalian sama sepertiku?" Tanya Boboiboy bertubi-tubi.

"Hey, hey, hey, mana yang kami harus jawab dulu dari ketiga pertanyaanmu itu?" Tanya Gempa, Boboiboy tidak menjawab.

"Oke, aku akan jawab pertanyaan pertamamu, Kami semua itu tinggal didalam kalung yang kau pegang itu, dan karena kau mengelusnya tadi, akhirnya kami keluar." Jelas Gempa. Boboiboy memandang kalung yang dipegangnya itu.

"Dan pertanyaan keduamu akan dijawab oleh Halilintar," Ucap Gempa.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Halilintar berusaha mengelak.

"Karena kau kakak pertama kami, dan kau lahir setelahnya."

Boboiboy menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa maksud dari 'kakak pertama'

"Hem, iyalah." Halilintar pasrah saja,

"Sebenarnya kita semua adalah kembar, termasuk kau. Namun kau sungguh beruntung, kau lahir dengan jiwa, sedangkan kami hanya terlahir dengan roh saja, tanpa jiwa. Bahkan orang tua kita tidak mengetahui tentang ini," Jelas Halilintar.

Boboiboy mencerna perkataan Halilintar, 'apakah itu semua benar?' gumamnya.

"dan pertanyaan ketigamu itu sudah dijawab juga oleh halilintar." Ujar Taufan menepuk tangan bayangannya.

"m ... maksud kau?" Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti.

"Ya kita semua ini kembar, hanya saja kau lahir dengan jiwa. Kau sungguh beruntung, kami semua iri padamu." Ucap Api sambil memainkan jam pasir milik Boboiboy.

"Tapi kenapa kalian itu berbentuk seperti manusia? Dan juga memakai pakaian layaknya manusia?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Halilintar mendengus,

"Karena kami semua memang asalnya manusia, dan jika kau bertanya kenapa kita memakai pakaian layaknya manusia, apakah kau ingin melihat kami telanjang?" Ujar Halilintar, Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar bodoh, kami juga mempunyai kehidupan didalam kalung yang kau pegang." Taufan menjelaskannya disela tawanya.

"Dan kau mengganggu tidurku." Ujar Air yang tadinya diam.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok pagi, aku masih mengantuk." Sambung Air, dan semuanya mengangguk kecuali Boboiboy.

"Hem, kau betul. Lebih baik kau tidur dulu Boboiboy, kau boleh menanyai kami lagi besok." Ujar Gempa.

"Tapi ..." ucapan Boboiboy diputus oleh Halilintar.

"Besok sajalah, aku ngantuk. Kami ingin menyambung tidur kami." Halilintar sedikit mengucek matanya.

"Selamat Malam Boboiboy." Ucap mereka berlima serentak dan kemudian mereka memasuki kalung yang dipegang Boboiboy. Kini mereka meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih penasaran akan diri mereka semua.

(u-u)

Sinar matahari menerobos dibalik jendela kamar Boboiboy, kini ia masih tertidur. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Tak biasanya Boboiboy bangun kesiangan di hari Minggu, mungkin karena semalam ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bayangan yang mengaku sebagai kembarannya.

"Boboiboy, bangun!" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Atoknya sendiri.

"Engh," Boboiboy hanya mendesah.

Ia sebenarnya ingin tidur lagi namun ia tak mungkin untuk mengabaikan kakeknya. Akhirnya Boboiboy bangun dan kemudian mengucek matanya.

"Jam berapa Tok?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Jam setengah sembilan, tumben kau bangun kesiangan? Semalam Atok mendengar kau berbicara sendiri, apakah kau mengigau Boboiboy?" Tok aba menyibakkan sedikit korden kamarnya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Boboiboy membelalakan matanya, jadi semalam Atoknya itu mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"hem, mungkin saja Tok." Alibi Boboiboy, ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

"Syukurlah, Atok kira ada makhluk halus yang menyerupai suaramu." Tok Aba tertawa kecil, dan Boboiboy tersenyum tipis kemudian Tok Aba keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan Boboiboy kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, dan melakukan konser seperti biasa disana. Walaupun suaranya juga gak bisa dibilang bagus.

(u-u)

Setelah ia selesai mandi kemudian ia masih teringat akan kotak hitam itu, ia berjalan kearah lemari tuanya. Mengambil kotak hitam yang ia pegang semalam. Jujur ia masih penasaran akan kelima bayangan yang menghantuinya tengah malam tadi.

Ia membuka kotak itu, dan mengelus lambang petir pada kalung perak yang ia pegang.

Dan munculah sebuah cahaya seperti tadi malam, Boboiboy menyembunyikan matanya dibalik lengannya. Dan kemudian cahaya itu hilang.

"Dasar pemalas, kenapa kalian tidak keluar dari tadi?" Ujar Boboiboy pada kelima bayangan itu.

"Karena kami masih ngantuk." Balas Air sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau yang mengantuk, aku membangunkanmu dari tadi Air. Kau itu pantas jadi kerbau." Api melipat kedua tangannya. Dan memandang Air sinis.

"Kalo aku kerbau, kau juga kerbau. Karena kita kembar." Ujar Air datar.

"Hey sudahlah," Gempa melerai mereka berdua.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kalian katakan semalam." Boboiboy menanyai mereka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kan sudah kujelaskan, kita itu kembar hanya saja kau beruntung." Balas Halilintar dengan nada rendah sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa warna bola mata kalian berbeda-beda?" Tanya Boboiboy, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya sebuah tanda." Gempa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tinggal di kalung ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kalung itu cuma pintu masuk kedalam dunia kami saja." Jawab Gempa lagi.

"Sejak kapan kalung ini bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Sejak kapan ya, Aku lupa dulu bukannya Tok Aba yang memberikan kalung ini padamu saat kau masih kecil."

Boboiboy mengingat akan hal itu, yang ia tidak mengerti bukannya kalung itu sudah dibuang sudah lama.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kalung ini sudah dibuang di laut?"

"Karena kami ada disana, jadi kalung itu bisa berjalan kemanapun yang kami mau." Jawab Gempa santai.

"Kau tidak takut pada kami?" Tanya Halilintar sedikit ragu.

"Takutlah, kalian seperti hantu." Jawab Boboiboy, semuanya langsung menertawai jawaban konyolnya itu.

"Jadi kau pikir kami hantu?" Tanya Gempa disela tawanya. " Dengar ya, kau dulu diberikan kalung ini karena kami itu selalu mengganggumu sejak kecil, dan setelah kau diberikan kalung ini kami tinggal didalamnya, kami dirawat oleh seseorang yang sangat baik disana, dan sekarang kami ingin melindungi jiwamu." Ucap Gempa panjang lebar.

"Betul kata Gempa, kita mengikutimu karena untuk menjaga jiwamu." Ujar Taufan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada kami, karena kami akan menjagamu Boboiboy." Ucap kelima bayangan itu serentak.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti.

"Kami akan menjagamu, kita adalah saudara." Ucap kelima bayangan itu serentak lagi, dan kemudian memeluk Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengerti, Kelima saudaranya itu pasti sangat menyayanginya. Ia sungguh merasakan betapa tulusnya pelukan mereka. Pasti mereka juga menginginkan untuk lahir dengan jiwa seperti dirinya.

Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Boboiboy!" Pintu kamar terbuka, ia melihat Atoknya kini dengan muka bingung.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Boboiboy?" tanyanya.

Jadi Atoknya itu tak bisa melihat mereka.

"Oh tidak tok, hanya latihan drama buat besok." Alibi Boboiboy.

"Ya sudah, tolong bantu Atok di kedai ya." Ujar Tok Aba, kemudian melangkah pergi dari ambang pintu.

"Baik Tok." Boboiboy mendesah lega, dan kelima bayangan itu tersenyum padanya, Boboiboy pun membalas senyuman mereka.

"Ya sudah, kau bantu Atok sana. Kasihan Tok Aba kerja sendiri." Ujar Gempa.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk dan kelima bayangan itu masuk kedalam kalung yang ia pegang. Ternyata mimpi semalam begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan.

TBC

Hai semua, saya masih baru disini. Tolong dong yang udah senior, yang junior-junior gini dikasih pencerahan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict ku.

Eh ya, Yang paling atas itu cuma potongan mimpi Boboiboy doang, oke.

Ceritanya gak masuk akal kan? :-v

Tolong Reviewnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Matahari Hari Senin telah menampakan sinarnya di ufuk timur, Boboiboy bangun dari tidurnya. Untuk kali ini dia tak memerlukan jam weker untuk membangunkannya, dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Boboiboy beranjak kearah lemari bajunya, ia mengambil seragam dan handuk tak lupa juga jaket tanpa lengan bewarna oranye kesukaannya. Kemudian ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk memulai aktifitas pertamanya yaitu mandi.

Setelah selesai, Boboiboy pun keluar dan mengambil topi oranye yang digantung dekat kamar mandinya, kemudian memakainya secara terbalik.

Disaat Boboiboy ingin mengambil tasnya, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Seseorang itu memeluk lututnya dengan ekspresi murung.

"Taufan!" Boboiboy memanggilnya, anak beriris biru itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kemana kembaranmu, maksudku kita yang lain? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Air masih tidur, Gempa membereskan rumah, Api masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Air, dan Halilintar sedang marah, tadi dia memarahiku hanya karena aku memecahkan vas bunga kesayangannya." Balas Taufan cengengesan.

Jadi Halilintar suka bunga? Boboiboy hanya membalas Taufan dengan senyuman. Kemudin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taufan yang masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, Boboiboy menoleh kearahnya.

"Ke sekolahlah, mau kemana lagi?" Jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Sekolah? Sekolah itu apa?" Tanyanya, Boboiboy terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taufan, Boboiboy berbalik dan menghampirinya, Boboiboy sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Memang di duniamu tidak ada sekolah ya? Sekolah itu tempat dimana kita untuk mencari ilmu?" Jelas Boboiboy.

"Apa gunanya ilmu? Sampai kau harus pergi pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi, Boboiboy menghela nafas.

"Ilmu sangat penting kau tahu, kau bisa menguasai dunia ini dengan ilmu." Jelas Boboiboy sambil merentangkan tangannya saat menyebutkan kata 'Dunia' dan hampir mengenai wajah Taufan,

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Taufan tidak mengerti, ia seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Ah sudahlah mungkin sampai sisa hidupku habis kau juga tidak akan mengerti, lebih baik aku pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Boboiboy kemudian beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Taufan sendirian.

(u-u)

Brukk...

Tumpukan buku itu terjatuh.

"Argh..." Seorang gadis pembawa buku itu mendesah.

"Yaya!" Boboiboy memanggilnya dari belakang. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itupun menoleh.

"Boboiboy!" Boboiboy menghampirinya, dan memasang senyuman manis kearahnya.

"Mari kubantu." Tawar Boboiboy, ia mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ah, tidak udah repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ujar Yaya sedikit sungkan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang bisa membantumumu." Boboiboy tersenyum, Yaya membalas senyumannya.

"Em, Oke." Yaya membantu Boboiboy untuk membereskan bukunya.

"Mau taruh dimana buku-buku ini?" Tanya Boboiboy, ia mengangkat tumpukan buku yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Kau serius, ingin membawakannya untukku?" Tanya Yaya kembali. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Kau bawa saja ke bangkuku." Ujar Yaya, Boboiboy mulai berjalan sedangkan Yaya mengekornya dari belakang.

Bruk...

Boboiboy menaruh buku-buku itu dimeja Yaya. Kemudian mengusap dahinya, agar keringatnya tidak menetes.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Boboiboy tersenyum puas, gadis berhijab pink itu mulai duduk dibangkunya sedangkan Boboiboy duduk dibangkunya sendiri di belakang Yaya.

Ia masih tersenyum sendiri menatap gadis berhijab pink itu dari belakangnya. Jujur ia sangat senang bisa membantunya pagi ini.

"Jadi kau menyukai gadis itu?" Boboiboy terkejut bukan kepalang, seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

Ia mengelus dadanya. Mengatur nafasnya kemudian mulai bicara.

"Taufan, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Boboiboy, Yayapun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau berbicara denganku?! Tanya Yaya, Boboiboy terkejut ia bingung menjawabnya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ... ee hanya ... ee ... aku hanya membaca buku ini." Ujar Boboiboy cengengesan. Ia menunjukkan sebuah buku ke arah Yaya, dan Yaya pun berbalik, ia merasa lega untung saja dia tidak melihat Taufan.

"Jujur saja kau suka kan dengan gadis itu kan?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada menggoda, dan sedikit mencolek dagu Boboiboy. Boboiboy menepisnya mungkin jika tidak ada Yaya, Boboiboy akan menempeleng Taufan saat ini juga.

Boboiboy menghiraukannya, karena jika ia menjawabnya pasti seisi kelas akan menganggapnya seperti orang aneh, karena berbicara sendiri.

"Hey, kenapa diam? Kau suka kan dengan gadis itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Boboiboy mendekati telinga Taufan.

"Lebih baik kau duduk di bawah bangkuku, aku pasti akan dicap orang gila jika aku berbicara denganmu." Bisik Boboiboy, ia mengecilkan suaranya agar Yaya tak mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tak mendengarnya, suaramu kecil sekali. Kau sakit?" Ujar Taufan, Boboiboy mengehela nafasnya, pantas saja Halilintar memarahinya, mungkin karena dia sedikit bandel.

"Sudahlah, kau duduk disini. Nanti kau bisa bicara denganku, jika pelajaran hari ini selesai." Boboiboy menunjuk kearah bawah mejanya.

"Kau menyuruhku duduk disitu? Apakah aku bisa duduk disitu hanya untuk menunggumu sekolah?" Ujar Taufan, ia memandang sinis kearah Boboiboy.

"Taufan kumohon!" Ujar Boboiboy.

"Kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Yaya, ia menoleh kebelakang. Membuat Boboiboy salah tingkah, ia mengucapkan permohonannya pada Taufan terlalu keras.

Taufan memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Boboiboy semakin geram.

"Awas kau nanti!" Ujar Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Ah tidak, aku tadi hanya membaca buku ini." Alibi Boboiboy pada Yaya, ia menunjukan buku bersampul biru kearah Yaya, dan akhirnya Yaya pun berbalik.

"Huft ..." Boboiboy mendesah lega. Ia memandang Taufan dengan tajam.

"Kau duduk disini, cepat. Jika tidak, kusuruh Halilintar memarahimu." Bisik Boboiboy lagi menunjuk kearah bawah bangkunnya. Taufan dengan cepat menurutinya, mungkin karena ia takut ancaman dari Boboiboy.

(u-u)

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Taufan akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Boboiboy mendesah lega, kembaran bayangannya mau juga diajak kompromi, walaupun Taufan terkadang menarik-narik celananya. Namun Boboiboy hanya bisa mengibaskan kakinya saja, agar tangan taufan tidak menyentuh celananya.

Sebenarnya dari tadi tangan jahil Taufan ingin mengerjai pemuda yang duduk dibelakang Boboiboy, tapi Boboiboy menahannya. Bahkan ia kadang juga menarik-narik celana Yaya dari bawah bangku, untung saja Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Aku pulang duluan ya,ibuku sedang sakit jadi aku tak bisa belajar bersama kalian hari ini!" Ujar Yaya sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Yaya, sampaikan salam kami pada ibumu semoga cepat sembuh." Ujar Ying, gadis keturunan cina yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya.

Yaya tersenyum.

"Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh!" Boboiboy tersenyum kearah Yaya, dan Yaya membalasnya membuat Boboiboy semakin berdebar.

"Terima kasih." Yaya berjalan keluar kelas. Sedangkan kelas sekarang sepi hanya terdapat lima orang dikelas ini, lima orang termasuk Taufan.

"Jadi kita belajarnya cuma empat orang, kalau Yaya tidak ada nanti siapa yang bisa aku tanyai?" Ujar Gopal, anak bertubuh gempal itu menompang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Ying kan ada!" Jawab Fang, Ying tersenyum.

Mereka selalu belajar bersama jika mempunyai PR, mereka akan mengerjakannya setelah pulang sekolah jika kelas sepi.

"Lebih cepat kita mengerjakannya, semakin lebih baik." Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Sok bijak." Ucap Fang lirih, tapi itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Boboiboy.

"Apa katamu?" Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap rival yang merangkap jadi sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita kerjakan." Ying melerai mereka, kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Taufan sedari tadi diam menatap mereka, memikirkan perkataan Boboiboy tadi pagi

"Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah!" Ujar Taufan lirih. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang keempat orang itu lakukan, tapi yang membut Taufan tertarik adalah saat Boboiboy mengocok sebuah Tipe X dan mengoleskan kearah bukunya.

Suara yang dikeluarkan Tipe X itu sangat menggelitik hatinya, karena jika ia menggunakannya untuk mengerjai Halilintar pasti seru, apa lagi cairan putih yang keluar dari Tipe X itu.

Taufan mengambil Tipe X dari tangan Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy memandangnya tajam.

Boboiboy terkejut. Melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai.

"Taufaaaannn ..."

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya, ia lupa, yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh Taufan hanya dirinya. Mungkin ketiga temannya itu mengira Tipe X itu melayang sendiri.

Taufan cengengesan, Boboiboy dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya,kemudian bangkit dan menyeret Taufan keluar kelas, ia membiarkan ketiga temannya yang pingsan tadi,

"Mungkin mereka akan siuman sendiri!" Pikir Boboiboy. Kemudian melepaskan tarikannya setelah berada dihalaman sekolah, takutnya ia akan dikira menarik hantu oleh orang-orang.

(u-u)

Brakk!

Boboiboy membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, diikuti oleh Taufan dibelakangnya, untung saja Tok Aba sedang berada dikedainya sehingga Tok Aba tidak mendengarkan bantingan pintu itu.

Terlihat ada empat bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Keempat bayangan itu terlonjak kaget disaat kedua sosok yang mereka tunggu sejak lama sudah kembali.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Gempa pada Boboiboy dan Taufan, Keempat saudara bayangan itu terlihat kawatir.

"Kami habis dari sek .. sekohal." Jawab Taufan enteng, padahal jawabannya itu salah.

"Sekohal?" Gempa tidak mengerti perkataan Taufan.

"Sekolah bukan sekohal." Koreksi Boboiboy

"Sekolah itu apa?" Tanya Gempa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Boboiboy memutar matanya. Pertanyaan itu lagi ...

"Sudahlah, kau pasti tak akan mengerti." Ujar Boboiboy mendengus sebal, ia harus bisa memaklumi kembaran bayangannya itu. Kemudian Boboiboy melempar tasnya ke kasur.

"Hey, Apakah kalian tahu jika Boboiboy sedang jatuh cinta?" Ujar Taufan pada keempat kembarannya, Boboiboy membelalakan matanya. Dasar Taufan ember, apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"Wah benarkah? Malang sekali gadis itu, ia harus kejatuhan cintamu." Api menatap Boboiboy, sedangkan Boboiboy menatapnya kembali.

"Kau menghinaku? Yaya pasti juga mencintaiku, asal kau tau itu!" Ujar Boboiboy sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi namanya Yaya?" Tanya Halilintar, senyumnya mengembang. Walaupun senyuman itu sedikit ditunjukan untuk menghina Boboiboy.

"Dari jawabanmu itu, kau berarti mengakui jika kau menyukai gadis yang kau maksud itu." Ujar Gempa.

"Eh ..." Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Kelima kembaran bayanganya tersenyum.

"Kami akan membantumu!" Ujar mereka serentak. Boboiboy terkejut.

"Maksud kalian apa?" Tanyanya

"Ayolah, kami ada disini untuk membuatmu bahagia." Jelas Gempa. Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Hey, tapi sekolah saja kalian tidak tau, bagaimana kalian bisa mengerti cinta?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Biarpun kami hanya roh, dulunya kami suka menggoda orang pacaran." Ujar Taufan.

"Kau dan Api yang menggodanya." Ucap Halilintar. Taufan dan Api saling lempar pandang.

"Hem, bagaimana cara kalian membantuku?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tenang saja, besok pagi kuberi tahu." Ujar Taufan.

Boboiboy mengangguk, kemudian mengganti bajunya ke kamar mandi.

(u-u)

"Pakai parfum jangan lupa!" Ujar Halilintar disamping Boboiboy. Ia sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan kelima saudaranya itu padanya sejak tadi.

"Rambutnya itu sedikit berantakan!" Ujar Air.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Boboiboy kesal.

"Pakai bedak juga dong, biar gak kelihatan hitam." Ujar Taufan menyerahkan sekotak bedak, Boboiboy menepisnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak perawan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau harus memakainya, Api! Gempa! pegangi dia!" Ujar Taufan, Api dan Gempa mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, kalian mau apa?"

"Diam!"

Kaki dan Tangan Boboiboy ditahan oleh Gempa dan Api, dan Taufan mengoleskan alas bedak kuning langsat itu kepipinya.

Boboiboy memberontak, tapi apa daya Gempa dan Api terlalu kuat menahannya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Nah begini, kau terlihat menggemaskan!" Ujar Taufan, sambil menepuk tangannya.

Boboiboy memutar matanya. Wajahnya terlihat putih sekali, ia menghapus bedak itu perlahan. Namun Api menahannya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat malu." Gumam Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Sudah tenang saja, gak kelihatan kok. Kau memang sudah putih dari dulunya." Ujar Air.

"Eh?" Boboiboy terkejut, kenapa mereka bisa mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau pakai kalung itu! Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan gadis yang kau maksud itu, siapa namanya? Aku lupa." Ujar Gempa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yaya!" Jawab Taufan.

"Nah itu maksudnya."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berangkat. Kami ada dibelakangmu." Ucap Halilintar.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus memakai kalung ini?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak tanya. Sekarang kau pakai!"

Boboiboy pun memakai kalung itu, dan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh kelima kembaran bayangannya dari belakang. Dan menghampiri Tok Aba di dapur.

"Boboiboy berangkat dulu Tok!" Pamit Boboiboy.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Tawar Tok Aba, Boboiboy mulai berpikir.

"Tidak usah saja!" Bisik Api ditelinganya.

"Tidak Tok." Ucap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mencium punggung tangan kakeknya itu, kemudian beranjak pergi.

TBC

Ini cerita pertamaku, jadi tolong dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan didalam ceritaku ini :-)

Tolong Reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Boboiboy berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, diikuti oleh kelima saudara bayangannya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang nyata berada dibelakangnya.

"Boboiboy!" Panggilnya, sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menoleh.

Ternyata seseorang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Yaya. Boboiboy tersenyum. Saudara – saudara bayangannya yang dibelakangnya itu ikut menoleh, mereka sudah berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentang gadis itu. Mulai dari dia cantik sekali, tapi apa hatinya baik? Dan lain lain.

"Ada apa Yaya?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanyanya.

"Jika aku bisa kenapa tidak." Boboiboy tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Yaya membalas senyuman Boboiboy.

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika nanti pulang sekolah kau menemaniku ke apotik? Untuk membeli obat untuk ibuku." Tanya Yaya. Boboiboy jelas senang sekali bisa menemani Yaya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku mau." Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum lebar.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yaya sekali lagi, Boboiboy mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Yaya tersenyum senang, apa lagi Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih, kau terlihat manis sekali hari ini." Ujar Yaya, tanpa jawaban 'sama-sama' dari Boboiboy dia langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Boboiboy mengatakan 'sama-sama' ketika gadis berhijab pink itu pergi.

"Yeay berhasil!" Ujar Taufan senang, diikuti oleh saudaranya yang lain. Mereka menari-nari dengan gembira kecuali Boboiboy dan Halilintar.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dandananku itu pasti akan membuatnya melayang-layang." Ujar Api lantang tanpa beban sama sekali, dan disambut oleh tatapan sinis ke lima saudaranya.

"Hei, aku yang membetulkan rambutnya." Balas Air menatap mata Api tajam.

"Aku yang menyetrikakan bajunya." Ujar Gempa sambil menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Aku yang membedakinya." Ujar Taufan dengan wajah gembiranya, Boboiboy langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yang memeganginya." Balas Air lagi yang tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga ikut memeganginya, kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan namaku juga?" Tanya Gempa dengan wajah tak ingin kalah pula.

"Kau memeganginya saja tidak becus." Balas Air datar. Gempa melemparkan tatapan seramnya pada Air.

(u-u)

Halilintar dari tadi menutup telinganya, diikuti juga oleh Boboiboy. Dan sesekali sedikit memijit keningnya. Mungkin akibat saudara anehnya yang sedikit, ralat sangat berisik itu membuatnya pusing.

"Untung saja aku yang paling waras diantara mereka." Gumam Halilintar lirih, namun tak sengaja Boboiboy mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku tidak waras juga seperti mereka." Ia memberikan tatapan sinisnya kepada Halilintar, dan Halilintar membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis juga.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya,

"Ah sudahlah, yang waras hanya kita saja." Halilintar membenarkan gumamannya tadi. Ia tau saudaranya yang hidup dengan jiwa itu pasti juga masih lebih waras dibandingkan saudaranya yang hidup tanpa jiwa itu.

"Kita? Aku saja kali, kau tidak!" Balas Boboiboy, sambil tertawa kearah Halilintar. Halilintar semakin geram saja dibuatnya.

Halilintar menyipitkan matanya kemudian ...

'Bukkk ...'

Satu bogeman mendarat dipipi Boboiboy dengan mulus. Boboiboy secara langsung memegangi pipi kirinya yang sedikit memerah akibat pukulan dari Halilintar. Ini belum seberapa ... Halilintar memang mudah sekali marah.

Saudaranya yang lain akhirnya menghentikan debat mereka karena adegan itu. Gempa menghampiri Boboiboy diikuti Taufan, Api dan Air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gempa pada Halilintar, yang di tanya hanya memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Dia mengejekku." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau membalasnya dengan cara itu?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Karena aku tidak suka diejek, paham!" Jawabnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. bayangan itu menjauh dari kelima kembarannya.

Gempa menunduk, diikuti ketiga bayangan yang lain.

"Maafkan dia Boboiboy, dia memang sulit untuk mengontrol emosi, kau tidak apa - apa kan?" Ujar Gempa, Boboiboy pun berhenti memegangi pipinya. Mungkin sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Halilintar padanya, padahal Boboiboy hanya bercanda agar dia bisa tersenyum, bukan menunjukan ekspresi dingin ke arah kembarannya yang katanya sedikit kurang waras itu. Tapi kenapa Halilintar membalasnya dengan bogeman mentah kearahnya.

Tapi hanya sebuah kemungkinan kecil dia tidak bisa memaafkannya hanya untuk kejadian sepele tadi. Ia tidak tega melihat kembaran bayangannya yang merasa bersalah atas perlakuan Halilintar.

"Ya, tenang saja ini belum seberapa kok, aku tidak apa – apa, aku memaafkannya." Boboiboy tersenyum kearah keempat bayangan itu, dan merekapun membalasnya.

"Aku ingin ke kelas, kalian mau kemana? Kalian bisa saja ikut denganku ke kelas, asal kalian tidak berbuat aneh – aneh." Ujar Boboiboy lagi.

Keempat bayangan itu mulai berpikir.

"Ah tidak, kau nanti menyuruhku duduk dibawah bangku lagi." Protes Taufan pada Boboiboy, mungkin ia masih tidak terima karena hal kemarin.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu menyebalkan." Ujar Api tiba – tiba, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jika aku menyebalkan, terus kau apa?" Tanya Taufan dengan menunjukan muka masamnya.

"Aku kan anak baik." Jawab api dengan percaya diri.

"Hoeks ..."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian ini selalu ribut?" Lerai Gempa, sepertinya kedua kembarannya ini memang sulit diatur.

"Kau bisa diam tidak." Ujar keduanya serentak pada Gempa.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Ledek Gempa dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan." Api membalas ledekan Gempa, hal ini membuatnya semakin geram saja.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya bertengkar sambil melemparkan ledekan satu sama lain.

"Diamkan saja mereka, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Air pada Boboiboy tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk pertanda menerima ajakan Air, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kembaran bayangannya yang sangat berisik itu.

"Huft, untung saja dilorong tidak ada orang, pasti aku dicap orang gila nanti." Gumam Boboiboy dalam hati tersenyum senang.

"Kau memang gila." Balas Air yang tak sengaja mendengar hal itu. Boboiboy heran dengan perkataan Air.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, Air mengangguk.

"Kau-" Pertanyaan Boboiboy terputus karena Air sudah menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu." Ujarnya, Boboiboy pun sedikit memperlihatkan wajah kekecewaannya, namun Air tak menghiraukannya.

"Kadang ada suatu hal yang manusia tidak mengerti, dan akupun tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap Air dengan wajah datarnya, ucapan itu seketika menghilangkan kekecewaan yang ada dihati Boboiboy. Ia mengerti, kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Tanpa disadari, Ia sudah bediri diambang pintu kelas sekarang. Sudah ramai sekali manusia yang berada dalam kelas ini.

"Ini tempatmu belajar?" Tanya Air. Boboiboy hanya menjawabnya dengan kata "Ya" lirih, karena ia tidak ingin manusia dalam kelas ini mendengarnya.

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah bangkunya diikuti oleh Air. Ia mendapati Yaya di depan bangkunya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearahnya, membuatnya semakin merona seperti tadi pagi.

(u-u)

Air kini mendesah lega, sudah beberapa jam ia duduk di atas meja Boboiboy sambil menunggu pelajaran selesai, sesekali ia mulai mengantuk bahkan ia sempat tertidur beberapa menit, namun ia terbangun karena hampir jatuh dari atas meja. Untung saja meja Boboiboy sedikit luas, jadi masih muat untuknya duduk disana.

Jam istirahat dimulai, Boboiboy beranjak keluar dari kelasnya diikuti oleh Air. Namun sebelum ia mulai berdiri, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari Belakang. Dan dia adalah Gopal, seseorang yang katanya menjabat sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Boboiboy menoleh kearahnya, dan menunggu Gopal mengeluarkan maksudnya karena telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Ayo kekantin bersamaku." Ajak Gopal. Boboiboy pun mulai kebingungan sekarang, ia memandang Air. sedangkan Air melambaikan tangannya. Pertanda agar ia harus menolak ajakan Sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Uhm, aku tidak bisa." Boboiboy sedikit ragu menjawabnya, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menolak ajakan Gopal.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Gopal, mungkin ia sadar tidak biasanya Boboiboy seperti ini.

"Aku ingin sendiri hari ini, Maaf." Jawab Boboiboy kemudian meninggalkan Gopal, dan diikuti oleh kembaran bayangannya, Air.

Setelah Boboiboy melangkahkan langkah pertamanya dari ambang pintu kelas, seperti ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, dan rohnya keluar begitu saja.

Di sini, Boboiboy bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Siapa yang ada didalam tubuhnya sekarang?

"Ini aku Taufan." Ujar Taufan dari dalam tubuh milik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membelalakan matanya, ia seperti kembaranya yang tanpa jiwa itu. Taufan memakai tubuhnya sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa kau memakai tubuhku?" Tanya Boboiboy, Taufan langsung pergi begitu saja. Boboiboy mengejarnya diikuti oleh Air.

"Aku akan mendatangi Yaya dikantin, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh – aneh pada tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu secara langsung. Karena kau nanti pasti dikira berbica ra sendiri oleh teman – temanmu yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Ujar Taufan dalam hati, Boboiboy mendengarkannya dengan jelas dengan telinga bayangannya.

Boboiboy sadar ia tidak bisa dilihat dan disentuh oleh semua orang sekarang, kecuali tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tapi dimana Api, Gempa dan Halilintar?" Tanya Boboiboy padanya, Taufan mendesah. Kembarannya ini selalu memiliki segudang pertanyaan.

"Mereka pulang duluan, katanya mereka tidak menyukai bocah rambut ungu yang mereka temui tadi pagi, katanya bocah itu tak berhenti mengumpat tentangmu, Mereka sempat geram tadi, sampai pengen mencekik leher bocah itu tadi. Untung saja aku waras, makanya aku suruh mereka pulang." Ujar Taufan panjang dari dalam hati dan dengan modal kepercayaan dirinya ia berani mengucapkan bahwa dirinyalah yang paling waras diantara mereka, Boboiboy dan Air bisa mendengarnya namun mengacuhkan kata itu.

"Terus aku harus apa sekarang?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ikuti aku sekarang, kau juga Air." Jawab Taufan. Boboiboy mengangguk, dan mengikuti Taufan sedangkan Air mengekor dibelakangnya sambil melipatkan tangannya didada.

(u-u)

"Hai Yaya, sendirian nih? Aku boleh duduk disini tidak?" Tanya Taufan, sambil memancarkan senyuman khas milik Boboiboy.

"Oh Boboiboy, iya nih. Kalau kau mau duduk, silahkan saja." Jawabnya ramah, Taufan pun duduk di depan Yaya, sedangkan Air dan Boboiboy duduk disamping Taufan, sehingga Taufan yang berada ditengah. Tapi Yaya tidak tau jika ada sosok yang tidak terlihat dengan mata telanjangnya itu berada diseikitarnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yaya. Taufan pun sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudnya kau itu mau pesan makanan apa untuk dimakan disini." Bisik Boboiboy di samping telinganya.

"Oh, samakan saja denganmu." Jawab Taufan pada Yaya. Kemudian gadis berjilbab pink itu beranjak untuk memesankan makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Boboiboy, ralat Taufan.

"Ini mie instan untukmu." Ujar Yaya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk mie instan ke arah Taufan. Kemudian gadis itu duduk kembali di tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya sambil membawa semangkuk mie instan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taufan sedikit ragu untuk memakannya, ia tidak pernah makan makanan seperti ini sebelumnya, sedangkan Air saja sudah bergindik jijik melihat benda yang keriting itu.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Yaya, sambil menyuapkan makanannya itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Taufan masih saja kebingungan.

"Makan saja, enak kok." Bisik Boboiboy ditelinga Taufan, kemudian Taufan menelan ludahnya, dan kemudian memasukan sendok garpu yang ia pegang ke mulutnya.

Matanya terbelalak.

"Enak sekali makanan ini." Ujar Taufan, Yaya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak pernah memakannya saja." Ucap Yaya disela tawanya. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Dasar Taufan.

Taufan memakannya dengan lahap, Air melihatnya sedikit jijik, "Seperti tidak makan sebulan anak ini." Gumam Air lirih.

TBC

Maaf ya, fict ini lama nextnya. Sebenarnya udah jadi sih, tapi lupa buat publish *ampuni author reader* penyakit pikunisasi sih..

Maaf pendek, dan cerita makin ngawur ^_^ author menerima saran dan kritik kok... buat membangun cerita ini, kalo mau nyumbangin ide juga silahkan :v

Reviewnya please...


End file.
